The United Islands of the Verona Monarch
by myra-is-a-tactician
Summary: In the world of Hetalia, the countries we all know have personifications that represent their country. What about the country that is located in the middle of the Atlantic? After 92 years of isolation from the rest of the world, welcome the country: The United Islands of the Verona Monarch, aka Verona. Better known to the public as Veronica North.


Full Summary: In the world of Hetalia, the countries we all know have personifications that represent their country. What about the country that is located in the middle of the Atlantic? After 92 years of isolation from the rest of the world, welcome the country: The United Islands of the Verona Monarch, aka Verona.

Verona was first found by Britannia (Ancient Britain) and taken under her care for her own mother, Valla, disappeared and Verona replaced her. Years pass and Britannia was replaced by her sons, as well as the other Ancients, and it didn't take long for her to become a colony of England for next hundreds of years. With that, she was automatic allies with England's allies as well making her own, such as with Germany and Italy. When WWI came around, Verona stayed neutral but secretly supplied both sides as she was allied with both of them. England became furious and ordered a block on her ports so she could only supply England, but leaving her military alone. Verona became fed up and declared war on England for independence in the 1921. England's military was still in shambles from the war so Verona easily won in three years, 1924. Afterwards, Verona became completely isolated from the rest of the world communicatively but still traded with selected countries.

Now the year is 2016, and a new threat has reached Verona. In a mission that takes she up on her own, Veronica North has to face some familiar face as she tries to figure out which country is trying their cause harm to her people.

Travel with Veronica North, the personification of Verona, as she makes a surprise visit at the World Meeting while meeting up with past allies and enemies.

*I own nothing of Hetalia. All pictures used as a visual reference do not be belong to me but to their rightful owners. Any original names and places in the story, as well as the plot, do belong to me. No one outside of me will be allowed to use my OCs.

 ** _~Star Islands ~_**

Koada looks on at the girl. The wind coming up from the cliff sways his pale hair. He repositions his bangs with his naturally tan hand, at the same time making sure not to knock out the feathers displayed in his hair, whilst his icy blue gaze resting on the heaving back of the girl releasing an endless round of sobs. Her small, lean body is draped over the tombstone as she cries for her mother to return. Koada winces as her sobs become even louder. He knows this feeling all to well. Not even a few weeks before, Koada had to lay his own mother to rest not long after she gave birth to his baby brother.

(Koada) 

He slowly makes his way to the girl and rests his hand on her shoulder. The girl flinches startled as if she forgot someone else was there. The girl sniffs a few times before she finally turns around. Her blue eyes are red and puffy, pale cheeks shine from the tears. Her eyes cast down as she plays with the ends of her brown braids.

Koada sighs and notices the sun setting over the oceans' horizon. He knows they have to go now. Speaking in his native language, Valleti, he addresses the girl, "Verona, we must leave before the stars show." The girl still looks away from him. Koada sighs but still maintains his patience. He crouches down in front of the girl, "Veronica North, I know you hurt. You already know I speak the truth when I say I know how you feel. I would love for you to have more time with your mother, but Father is expecting you back. You must be briefed on the responsibilities your mother left behind." He reaches his hand out to her. "Are you ready to go?"

With a sad face, Veronica accepts and Kaoda helps her stand. With her free hand, she dusts off the dress and Koada leads her way from the tombstone. The island country of Verona looks over her shoulder at the late Valla's grave marker with the setting sun casting a halo-like ring around it. A small, sad smile spreads across the girl's lips.

"I'm going to miss you, Mommy."

(The United Islands of the Verona Monarch, aka Veronica North, appearance of a child )

...

"Father. Should I send a hawk now?"

"... Yes. It has already been two weeks now. We are doing no good for the land or Verona and we are only avoiding the inevitable. After all, we can't let Valla's final wish go in vain. Go ahead and send the hawk to one of the white-faced personas."

"Yes, immediately Father."

...

"Leave me alone, you bloody wanker!"

"Not unless ye' take it back!"

"Never!"

"Come back here and face me like a man!"

Two of the Kirkland Brothers' argue like always, but this seems to be getting more physical. The currently young nation of England attempts to run from the from the clutches of his redheaded and hotheaded older brother, Scotland. Meanwhile, the other two brothers, Ireland and Wales, just stare n in amusement.

"How long do think it'll be before Scotland catches him this time?" Wales inquiries.

"Hopefully longer than last because this is bloody hilarious!" Ireland gives out a chuckle.

A few more moments pass with Scottland chasing after England again. Unfortunately for the Kirkland Brothers, a certain someone comes through the front door of the estate to see what the ruckus is.

"What in the bloody hell is going on now?!" Britannia yells out with furry burning clear in her green eyes.

Ireland and Wales flinch back knowing well not to get in the way of their headstrong mother. At this point, Scotland successfully caught England and is wrestling him into a headlock. Britannia stomps over and forcefully separated them by the ears.

"Can't I relax for mere ten minutes after a World Meeting without someone getting into a fight?!" Britannia rages.

"S-Sorry, Mum!" The brothers apologize together while wincing in pain.

"At this point, I don't even care who or what cause it! Just shut up for a few hours and leave me be! Now, off with all of you!" With that, all the brothers scramble away from the furious mother. Britannia closes her green eyes lets out a huff, "Honestly, those boys. I can't even take my eyes way for a few seconds." Her silky ginger hair shuffles slightly in the wind.

(Britannia)

"I wonder where zhey get it from?" A voice presents itself, but with a distinct accent.

Britannia immediately whips around to the individual. A woman with short chopped off blonde hair messed in an uncaring way and teal-blue eyes showing bright determination as well with a teasing smirk. She is dressed in common male wear of her people to she show her equality to them. At her hip hangs a well-used axe.

(Gaul) 

Britannia's face immediately falls into a glare once her gaze settles on the woman, "Oh, it's _you_ , Gaul."

"It seems I caught someone in a sour mood," Gaul teases.

Britannia gives the tomboy a distasteful tsk, "What do _you_ want?"

Gaul mocks hurt, "What, a friend can't visit another?"

"If it's you, then most definitely not."

"Ok, that one really hurt, but that's not why I'm here."

Britannia narrows her eyes at the blonde, "Oh, and what might that be?"

Without skipping a beat, Gaul brings out a rolled paper from her bag. She holds it out to the ginger-haired woman and lets the paper unroll itself, "This. I received this paper not long after I got home. Delivered to me by an odd colored hawk. It's written in a language I recognise from a long time ago but I can't remember from where. Of course, _I_ can't read it so I just thought I should pass along to you and let you deal with it." Gual tosses the paper to Britannia.

Britannia catches the paper with ease. Immediately, she scans over the paper. A loud audible gasp is heard as she realises just what language this is. _Wait if_ she's _sending a note then something bad must've happened_ , Britannia though to herself.

"Oi, what is up with your face, Britannia?" Gaul asks looking over the woman's shoulder, "What is the language?"

"Gaul!" Britannia whips around, nearly hitting the blonde, "This is written in Valleti!"

"And?"

Britannia lets out a frustrated noise, "This is Valla's language! Valla sent you a note in her language!"

The blonde's teal eyes widen in disbelief, "What?! But no one's heard from her in years! Ever since her tiff with Rome, she hasn't even shown up to the World Meetings. Everyone just thought she went into isolation..." Gaul ponders as she is now pacing, "... You don't think she's in trouble, do you? Is she being threatened or even going into a war? Rome was not happy when she left his empire."

Britannia ponders on the thought but quickly dismisses it, "No, that is highly unlikely. We would have heard something from Germania at the meeting. Besides, it's not addressed as that in the note. It simply says something like: 'There is something I need to show Britannia. If this is she, then quickly come to Valla, this requires immediate attention'."

"Of course, she would want to send the request to _you_ ," Gaul crosses her arm with dissatisfaction.

Britannia huffs, "It's not my fault I was her only closest friend when she was still around. Now, shoo! I have to pack immediately for Valla and I don't want you hanging around any longer!"

"Oi! I'm coming too!"

"No, your not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, your not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, your not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Oh, bloody hell! Why do you even want to come?!"

"Whether you like it or not, Valla was a friend of mine too! And it hurt like hell when she left!"

"Ugh, quiet already! Your annoying voice is giving me a headache. But I can't allow you to come, you have your children to care for."

"As if you don't?!" Gaul challenges the brunette, "Both of our children are old enough to take care of themselves. Just put your oldest in charge for a few months and we'll be away."

Britannia pouts and crosses her arms, "... You know, I hate it when you're bloody right."

Gaul shares a victory smirk and wraps her arm around her companion's shoulders, "Oh, Britannia, you know you love me!"

"Just get the hell off me, you git!"

The blonde laughs and retreats, "So when are we leaving and where. I'll need a good estimate for how long we'll be gone so I can pack right."

"My ports in five days. And do expect gone at the least a couple months, it doesn't take just a day to go to the middle of the Atlantic."

"Alright, see you in few days?"

"Yes. Now go and leave me alone!" Gaul laughs once more and leaves.

"Alright, I'm leaving for a few months and while I'm gone, Scotland's in charge!"

...

 ** _~ June 26th, 2 weeks and 5 days later. Located between Stella Insula_ _and Sterne-Insel, North of_ _Île Étoiles_ _, east of Isla Estrella, and south of_ _Xīngdǎo_**

"Ugh, it's so hot and humid!" Gaul leans over the railing of the ship in a desperate attempt to cool off.

Britannia stands by her side with her hand on her hip, "Have you _really_ never been to Valla?"

"No!" Gaul says defensively, "Valla doesn't like it when the other personas come to her country uninvited. I was lucky enough to score an island as a small territory."

"You, surprisingly Rome, Germania, China, Iberia-" Britania continues.

"Ok, ok, ok! I know I'm not the only one!" Gaul sudden straightens up and a teasing smirk graces her lips, "But you _don't_ have a settlement here, do you?"

Britannia's lets out a huff, "Has your head been up your bloody ass so long you forgotten already? I was the first out of everyone to have a settlement on her mainland, she gave me the offer right before she left. We're heading there now, actually. She allowed me a port town with a few hundred citizens and told me to not even get near the mountains."

"Pff, whatever. Right now, my island is just for show. I haven't had the time to establish an official settlement," Gaul pouts and looks out to the ocean. The morning sun is somewhat high in the sky as dawn broke a couple hours ago. None the less, the morning sun cast a beautiful shine onto the water making the ocean sparkle. "... What are her resources like?"

Britannia shares her own smirk as she knows she grabbed Gaul's attention, "Rich. The ground is so fertile that it's _black_. Anything can grow here, and I mean _anything._ We experimented with foreign foods and they grew expectantly well. My people found gold and silver once in the side of a hill. Valla immediately said to leave the jewels be and not to take anything. She said if she found out that anyone took even a pebble from that hill, she would not hesitate in sending her people on mine."

Gaul's eyes widen at the information, "Really?! She just flatly threatened you like that?"

Britannia nods her head, "Yes, but I thought it was some sacred place of that strange religion of hers."

Gaul hums for a second and proceeds to questions, "What of her people?"

"The natives keep to themselves and never really show up to the town unless it was some form of business. The townspeople have reported of a pregnant woman with dark skin and brown hair and green eyes. Not the usual native appearance of pale hair and dark skin. I looked over the report before we left to see if it could have lead to Valla's reason a disappearance. Now, I never bothered to look at this before but someone managed to draw the woman." Britannia takes a drawing and a small painting out of her bag, "I took a look at the woman and compared it to a painting I had of Valla... Well, take a look for yourself."

Britannia hands the two papers to the blonde.

("Drawing" of reported woman)

(Valla) 

Gaul stares in disbelief, her eyes going back and forth between the drawing and painting. _But this means...,_ Gaul begins to think.

"The pregnant woman is Valla," Britannia confirms, "The big question is: Who's the father?"

"Miladies, we nearing the port," A crew member of the ship informs the women.

"Thank you," Britannia dismisses him. She turns to Gaul, "Looks like we'll get our answers soon."

Two rather small islands come into view over the misty morning ocean. Gaul furrows her eyebrows her confusion. "What are those two islands? They look too small to the mainland."

"That's because they're not," Britannia fishes a used map out of her bag. The map shows a big island roughly the size, or bigger than, of Iceland, surrounding the island are five smaller ones making even star points. "This is all of Valla," She circles the perimeter, "The northern-most island is _Xīngdǎo,_ the island owned by China. The western one is _Isla Estrella,_ Iberia owns that one. The two we are passing now are the two more towards the east, _Stella Insula_ and _Sterne-Insel._ _Stella Insula_ belongs to Rome and _Sterne-Insel_ is Germania. And the one farthest south is yours, _Île Étoiles._ Together, they are called the Star Islands."

"Prepare for docking!" A voice rings out.

The ship passes the two small islands that seem to almost be protecting the mainland. With the morning heating, the ocean creating a shroud of mist. Britannia squints in an attempt to see the bigger island. She sighs as she is only able to the silhouette. The silhouette becomes clearer, showing a small, English-style port town. Behind town are mountains so high that the tops disappear in the clouds and the bases think with forests.

"Wow...," Gaul stares in awe, "It's beautiful." _Is that a rainforest or... looks more like pines_ , Gaul ponders.

The ship docks in the port and the two women step off the ship and the onto wooden decks. Behind them, the crew members of the ship start unloading cargo for trade. The women look around then at one another. "So," Gaul says, "where should we start looking?"

"Hmm," The brunette puts a hand up to her chin, "Honestly, I don't know."

"What?! How do not know?!"

"Shut it, frog," Britannia hisses and puts her hands on her hips, while adding the nickname she gave the blonde some years ago, "Like a said: I don't know! I know next to nothing where the Valleti are located and even less how to contact Valla! So-!"

"Ahem...," The brunettes is interrupted by an older gentleman. The man has gray hair and his age is clear to see from the wrinkles on his. His figure is small, hunched and he shows a slight limp with the help of his cane. He has a friendly smile and kind eyes. "Forgive me for intruding but I couldn't but overhear your conversation. Did you say something about the Valleti?"

"All is forgiven, sir," Britannia straightens her composure before addressing the man again, "And yes we were. You wouldn't happen to know where they are located would you? We have business with them that we must attend to immediately."

The man furrows his eyebrows, "What business do you have with the Valleti?"

"I'm sorry, but that is private."

"Ok... They're just across those mountains," The man points behind the women. The personifications turn to face the gigantic mountains.

Britannia smiles, "Would you be so kind as to lead us the Valleti?"

The man frowns, "I'm sorry, but must've misunderstood. I know _of_ where they are, not where they reside. They always come to the town from a hidden path and we are forbidden to cross the mountains."

Britannia curses under her breath, "Do you know when they will be due back?"

The older man thinks for a moment, "They usually come to trade about every month so. In fact, now that I think about it... I haven't any Valleti in almost three months."

Gaul groans out in frustration, " _Cette baise stupide! Nous devons trouver Valla maintenant!_ " {1}

Britannia quickly shushes her clearly knowing what word Gaul used in her French. Britannia returns to the elder, "Sorry to bother you more, sir, but do you know where we can find anyone who can give us more information?"

"Yes! That I can do!" The man happily replies, glad to be of some help, "I recommend going to the mayor's office in Town Square. Go down the street and make a left at the corner. The major's office will right in the center."

"Right, thank you very much, sir."

" _Oui merci."_

"Anything for two fine young laddies~," The man winked, his kindness quickly becoming slightly more perverted, "By the way, _Je peux parler français aussi, et je ne voudrais pas le mot que vous avez choisi_." {2}

 _"O-Oui, désolé monsieur..._ ," {3} Gaul blushes and looks away. Britannia giggles at her companion for being caught.

"Come along, friend," Britannia waves for Gaul to follow. Together the female walk down and turn left as the older man directed. Britannia takes the lead with Gaul following after. After a few, moments passed and they came up to a building right in the middle the town's square. Outside the building are about five horses with odd coloring painted across the bodies. They are only tacked in a rope like braidle and a blanket for a sadle.

"Those are some oddly decorated horses...," Gaul states.

"I believe we have found what we are looking for," Britannia walks in with full determination. She opens the door roughly and peers inside. The whole space is set as an office or study, messy one at that, and oddly like old wood and books. Speaking of books, several are littered and shoved unevenly into bookshelves located behind an equally messy desk placed in the middle.

Also seated in the middle is a very distraught English man, looking about 30, trying to reason with the angered male in front him in a language that is unrecognizable. The angered male is young with platinum blonde hair pulled into a ponytail sitting against his naturally tan back. When the door opened the two males stopped immediately. The angered male finally turns to show the women his fierce icy-blue eyes.

"L-L-Lady Britannia!" The mayor calls out most fearfully, "And Lady Gaul! Thank the heavens!"

The man furiously and demandingly asks something of the mayor in the unrecognized able language. The mayor gulps and shakily replies, "E-Esty dou G-Goli Britannia en G-Goli Gaul!" {1}

"Undesz xen triben klo gales?" {2} The young man asks more calmly. The mayor shakes his head fast. The young man speaks again, "Trasldete." The mayor looks confusded. "TRASLDETE!" {3} The young man's fist pounds on the desk out of aggravation.

"R-Right!" The nervous man swiftly comes around the desk and in front of the personifcations. "Ahem. Allow me to introduce you to Yamaot, the 3rd son of Chief Honeu. The current Cheif of the Valltei. And I am John Locke, the mayor of this settlement and I will act as a translater for the time being."

(Yamaot) 

The young man walks forward to the two women studying them closely. The Valleti walks in a circle before finnally saying something in his native tongue.

"Yamaot has asked to follow him," The major translate. '

"Tell we'll follow him," Britannia says with confidence.

Gauls eyes grow wide and she whisper yells, "What, you're just going to blindly trust him?!"

"We have no choice!" The brunette whispers back, "He's our only chance to get to Valla!"

"Fine..."

The mayor translates and Yamaot waves his hand to follow him. Once outside, he points to the horses, three of which who are bare and ready for riding, the other two packed with saddle bags carrying various items. The women and young man mount their respective horse and set off into a random direction with Yamaot taking the lead. During the trip, the group doesn't talk and Gaul took the ride as an opportunity to take a nap. After a couple of hours of winding paths and steep hikes up the mountains, over the last hill, a valley appears to the trio. The valley sprinkled with hut-like structures made of animal hide and some made of various grasses.

Britannia stares in awe at the village. It's been awhile since she seen such a nomadic civilization, it's like the last few hundred of years haven't touched the land. Then Britannia realizes that it has been that long since she even set a foot in Valla. The male Valleti leads the two Europen personifications into the village, which Britannia took the liberty of waking Gaul.

Upon entering, a small crowd formed of Valleti people staring at the women either in wonder or confusion, some even with fear. _It's understandable_ , Britannia thinks to herself, I _would be the same way if strangers came waltzing up to my door._

Britannia looks over the people in wonder. Each person has the Valleti trademark naturally tanned skin and pale hair, varying between very light ginger to pure white. What caught Britannia off guard the most is the apparent _lack_ of clothing. Each male either wear pants or skirt like material that barely cover their vital regions and showng their bare chest. The women being no different as some wear decorative neck pieces long enough to cover some of their breast, some have on only bras, some are even going topless! What both genders have in common are the painted markings decorating their exposed bodies. This very different for the more conservative nations. All the while, Britannia was looking through the crowd for dark brown hair and green eyes.

The horses come to a stop at a larger tent located the farthest back. Yamaot steps off his mount and calls for someone, "Ganha!"

A tall figure steps out from the tent. The male is very tall with a very well built body. He has long white but one side seems to be cut off and peircing icy-blue eyes. The taller male, most likely called Ganha, looks down at the shorter, leaner Yamaot who is a good six inches shorter than Ganha.

(Ganha)

The two hold a conversation. Gaul takes the opportunity to lean over to Britannia, "Did you find Valla anywhere?"

"No, but I think she might be in there," Britannia points into the tent. The males finish their conversation and Yamaot goes inside the tent, moving the flap. Ganha looks at the women and waves them inside.

The two look to each other. "Are you ready?" Britannia asks her companion.

"What do you take me for?" Gaul teases.

The two dismount and head inside the tent. The tent is bigger than as appeared on the outside, inside the grow is covered animal hides and rolled up cots with center taken up by a fire pit. The people inside, sitting around the fire pit, all stare at the personas.

Yamoat is sitting next a male with short white hair and the same ice blue eyes as shared with the other males previously seen. Blue feathers are presented in his hair and he wears pants and, unexpectedly, a shirt. His built is smaller than the other two Valleti. Across from is a woman with pale blonde hair with pale-pinkish eyes. She wears little garments and a shawl hanging over her head and shoulders. Finally, in facing directly at the women is a Valleti wearing a feathered headpiece and he has a full beard with icy-blue eyes.

The man with short hair comes forth to the females. "I am Koada, the First son the Chief Honeu , and I will translating for my father," The male speaks English with a thick, but clear, accent. He gestures

Britannia and Gaul stare at him out of shock. " _Oh mon Dieu!_ " {4} Gaul yells out in surprise, "He just spoke clear English."

"It may come as a surprise to you, but yes, I speak fluent English," Koada explains, "I was taught by _Vetta._ You may know her as Valla."

Gaul perks up, "Yes, Valla! So you where she is?! We need to speak to her now!"

"I am sorry but you are not able to and I will explain why in a moment. But now please sit with my family as I introduce you to each other." With no other choice, the pair sit.

"Like I said, I am Koada. This is my father, Chief Honeu, my wife to be Sou,

Sou smiles warmly at the women, "- You have already met my younger brothers: Ganha and Yamaot, the second and third son of the Chief Honeu. I have a little brother-" Koada is interrupted by a sudden wailing of a baby. Sou immediately turns around to a crib behind her. She carefully a picks up baby bundled in a blanket and starts bouncing it.

"That is my baby brother, Tali," Kaoda continues, "And from our information, one of you is Britannia?"

The brunette raises her hand, "I am, this is my companion, Gaul. She is another personification and she is the one that received a message from Valla saying that she needed help. Where is she, by the way?"

Koada goes silent for a second, "Just a moment please." Koada turns to Sou and talks to her in Valleti, Sou nods and hands the now sleeping Tali to Koada. The girl leaves and

calls out to someone, not being able to catch the name Britannia wonders who it is. A few minutes pass with a pregnant silence.

Then, a few voices are heard outside the tent. Sou returns hand in hand with a 10-year-old girl. The girl is different from the rest, this girl is pale with long braided dark brown and sapphire eyes. She is wearing a conservative knee-length blue dress that is common wear for English girls her age but the dress has a trim that is simular to the tribe's decoratives.

She looks almost exactly like Valla, with a few other facial features that are familiar as well. Britannia stares in wonder at the girl. The girl had yet to notice the company and continued to chat with Sou until she felt Britannia's gaze on her own. The girl suddenly becomes shy and hides behind Sou.

Gaul finally seeing the girl slowly walking over to her, " _Il ressemble presque exactement Valla ..." {5}_

"Who is she?" Britannia cautiously.

"Her human name is Veronica North," Koada says.

"That's a very English name," Gaul comments, "Wait, what do you mean human name?"

"You are looking at the new country of Verona, daughter of Valla."

"..."

"..."

"... Britannia?"

"... Yes, Gaul?"

"How old is that report?"

"Um... 34 years old..."

"And then if Valla was pregnant 34 years ago, and this girl has looked the same for that long too then.."

"Yes, this is Valla's kid."

"But where's Valla?"

"That's a good question," Britannia looks at Koada expectantly.

Koada looks down, " _Vetta_ no longer exists. She passed on no more than two months ago."

A loud gasp is heard from Gauls mouth. She looks worriedly at Britannia. The said woman has shadow passed over her eyes, she's fighting hard against the tears. She straightens herself up before calmly replying, "That is very unfortunate. She was a close friend of mine and she will be missed terribly. I can only guess it was really you who sent the message. My only question is, why did you send for us? We could've easily handled the news over paper." _And I could actually grieve in peace over the loss of a friend ..._

" _Vetta's_ last wish before she parish is for her daughter to see the world. She didn't want Verona to be 'stuck on an island forever'," Koada says, "She specifically asked for Britannia to raise Verona and teach her the ways of the world."

 _In other words, Valla has entrusted me with her daughter so the young nation wouldn't turn out like her mother_ , Britannia sums it up in her head. Britannia looks back over at the girl, in a completely different light now. The girl, or Verona, meets sapphire eyes to her emerald ones.

Britannia sighs and asks, "Does she know any English?"

"No. She only speaks Valleti."

"Very well, looks like I'll just have to teach her."

"... Then you accept?"

Britannia smiles a warm genuine smile, one she hasn't shown in a while. "Of course, I would be called a monster if I didn't carry out a dear friend's final wish. Besides, I have too many boys at home, it would be nice to have a girl around... She looks about the same age as my youngest." Her companion nods at her answer, "Would you mind translating?"

"Yes, I'll translate for you."

"Wait," Gaul says, "Don't you know Valleti?"

"I can read it, not speak it."

Sou managed to remove the young nation from behind her to face the brunette. Britannia squats down to her level, "Hello, little one." Behind her, Koada translates. "I am Britannia, a friend od your mother, the other woman is Gaul another friend. I'm really sorry about your mother, but things will get better," Britannia grabs Verona's hands, "You'll be staying with me for now on. Gaul and I are personifications of nations just like you. Your mother wanted you to learn and see the world with me, what do say? Will you join me?"

Verona ponders on the idea but eventually nods. Britannia smiles and hugs the girl.

"One more thing," Koada bring out a staff with a glowing crystal and a twisted spared head at the bottom, "It was her mother's chosen weapon. Inside the crystal holds magic for Verona to use."

 _She can use magic..._ Britannia thought _The boys are going to love her!_

 _(Staff)_

...

"Just over this hill and we'll be there."

Britannia holds the hand of the young nation Verona. The girl stares up at the woman before finally understanding what the female said. They have just returned from the long trip across the Atlantic and saying farewells to Gaul. Along the way, Britannia tried to teach Verona English but it was harder to teach than what it seemed. Though she did manage to learn basic English such as greetings.

Over the hill, the Kirkland Manor comes into view. On the grounds are four boys, three of the boys seem to be their teens and

"Just over this hill and we'll be there."

Britannia holds the hand of the young nation Verona. The girl stares up at the woman before finally understanding what the female said. They have just returned from the long trip across the Atlantic and saying farewells to Gaul. Along the way, Britannia tried to teach Verona English but it was harder to teach than what it seemed. Though she did manage to learn basic English such as greetings.

Over the hill, the Kirkland Manor comes into view. The Manor is a gray stoned building with a dirt road leading up to the entrance. Around the manor are open fields with no specific design of a landscape.

On the grounds , Verona sees three teens of about the same height surround a younger smaller blonde boy. They back the boy against the wall and begin teasing him.

Britannia sighs in annoyance at her oldest boys once again picking on her youngest, "Honestly, those boys will never change."

Before Britannia is able do anything, Verona lets go of her and dashes down the hill. Verona rushes over to the group with determination burning inside of her. She pushes her way between two of the teens and stands in front, back turned to the blonde, of the teens with her arms spread. She turns to see if the blonde and smiles. She stands protectively between them while glaring at the teens.

The blonde stares at the girl with wonder. No one has ever really stood up him other than his mother, even when everyone keeps calling the "Black sheep of Europe".

"Uh, who's the lass?" A teen dark red hair and bright green eyes scratches his head.

"I don't know," Another teen with light brunette hair says with some disinterest. He also has green eyes and one side of his hair is longer than the other.

"Don't look at me," The last boy says. He has light reddish hair that is parted down the middle. His green eyes shine with confusion.

(I used this as a reference for the Kirkland Brothers. (N.?)Ireland, Scottland, then Wales)

"Seamus, Dylan, and Alister Kirkland!" Britannia storms over to her sons. The teens visibly go pale, "How many times do I have to tell you to leave Arthur alone?!"

"Sorry, mum," The three in unison.

"You should be," Britannia says, "We have a guest wth and you're all acting like a bunch of children?"

"A guest?" Wales asks.

"Ye mean the lass?" Scottland adds on.

The group turns to see the blue-eyed girl help Arthur up, who had somehow fallen during the ordeal. "Her name is Veronica North, better known as the nation of Verona," Britannia explains briefly.

"Verona? Never heard of it," Ireland chimes in .

"That's because she's a brand new country. Roughly only 34 years old."

"She looks like Arthur's age though he's far older than her nationality wise," Wales observes, "Her economy and culture must be growing fast."

While they talk, Verona and Arthur hold their own conversation. After being helped up, Arthur quickly dusts himself off.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do," Arthur blushes slightly.

Verona struggles for a few seoncds, "Y-your welcome?"

Arthur looks at the girl curiously, "Do you not speak English?... I'll take that confused look on your face as a no."

"No the less I should introduce myself," He extends is hand, "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland, also known as the counrty of England. It's nice to meet you."

Verona smiles at something she understood. Accepting the hand she says in slight broken english, "Name is Veronica North, country of Verona. Want to be friends?" 

_**(A/N)**_

I've fallen in love with Hetalia. Hard. So I wrote a story. I was inspired to fully complete my story after reading a VERY good hetaila various x reader story called The Blood of Nations by Silveretterose. The story isn't on wattpad unfortunately, it is on quotev and Deviantart. I recommend this to anyone who loves a very good story/plot.

Translations made with Google Translate:

{1} "That stupid fuck! We need Valla now!"

{2} "I can also speak French and I don't like the word you have chosen."

{3} "Yes, sorry sir..."

{4} "Oh my god."

{5} "She looks alomst exactly like Valla.."

Valleti:

{1} "They are Lady Britannia and Lady Gaul!"

{2} "They are the women we have been waiting for?"

{3} "Translate."

Thanks for reading!

- _ **Myra**_


End file.
